A different choice
by Tinna15
Summary: What if Anakin didn't turn to the dark side and he killed Palpatine? The Jedi Council found out about Anakin and Padme's marriage, but the Galaxy still doesn't know. In this story, Padme has been elected Chancellor of the Republic.
1. A new beginning

**Chapter 1 (Padme's POV)**

It's been three weeks since the Clone Wars has ended. Three weeks since the Jedi found out about mine and Anakin's marriage. Instead of expelling him, they gave Anakin the rank of Jedi Master and a sit on the Council. They said that he proved that a Jedi can have an attachement and not get distracted from a mission. So, the Code was changed and now Knights and Masters can have a relationship. I was very happy when Anakin told me this. Even if we can make our marriage public, we both decided to wait until the babies are born. Soon after Palpatine's death I went to the doctor to see if the baby was healthy. It was a big surprise when she told me that I'm pregnant with twins.

My family still doesn't know about my marriage or the babies. I want to tell them everything, but I'm afraid of what they are going to say. My parents will probably be dissapointed in me that I hid this from them. I think Sola will be happy for me, but of course that she will be a little upset because of the lie. Ryoo and Pooja are the only ones who know about me and Anakin being together. Leave it to them to catch me kissing my husband.

I snap out of my thoughts since I have to get ready to go down in front of the Senate's building. Today we are finally going to announce peace after more than three years of war. I still wear a voluminous dress to hide my pregnancy. Perhaps after today I will be able to leave to Naboo without anyone realising until I am already gone. The Senators know that tomorrow I will be officially on maternity leave. I only hope that Anakin will be able to come with me.

"Chancellor Amidala, it is time" my assistant comes to tell me.

"Right. Let's go and get this done. This Galaxy deserves to be free".


	2. The problems begin

**Chapter 2** **(Padme's POV)**

I was met at my office door by Captain Typho and my most loyal handmaiden, Dorme. Together we made our way down where a lot of people were already waiting for us.

Senator and Vice-Chancellor Bail Organa of Aldeeran came over and whispered:

"Are you ready Padme?"

"I've never been more ready"

It is the truth. I've been ready to make this announcement for years. I look around me and I see some of the Senators and the whole Jedi Council plus a few other Jedi. I catch Anakin's eye and he winks at me. I smile at him and then turn my attention back to the crowd in front of me.

"Dear citizens of the Galactic Republic, it is my greatest pleasure to announce you that the Clone Wars has officially ended. A few days ago, a peace treaty was signed with the Separatist Leaders. We agreed that..."

A sharp pain in my belly makes me stop the speech. Everyone is looking at me and I can see they're very worried for me, but I can't pay more attention to them since I am trying to find out what was that pain. I realise what's going on when I feel water pouring down my legs.

Why, oh why did it have to happen now? I start to panic. I don't know what I should do. Should I call an ambulance? Should I yell at my husband? No, definitely not the second one. It's supposed to be a secret. With a decision made, I turn around to the Jedi and say the only thing that goes through my mind:

"We've got problems. Big problems".

 ** _AN: Hello to everyone. I know that the first two chapters are short, but I will try to make the next ones longer. Thank you for your reviews. The next chapter will be publish tonight or tomorrow._**


	3. Heading to a hospital

**Chapter 3 (Padme's POV)**

Everyone is staring at me with wide eyes. Honestly, what's wrong with them? I'm in a freaking labour here. Alright, I start to lose my patience. How can they just stay and look at me like that?! I don't care if the Galaxy will think that I lost my mind, but I just can't wait anymore for someone to say something.

"Are you going to stay there and stare at me all day long or are you going to take me to a bloody hospital?!" I yell since it would appear that it's the only thing that made them snap out of their thoughts.

"A hospital? Padme, what's going on?" Anakin says. Oh, so innocent, so clueless. But for once I just don't care.

"What's going on?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! I'll tell you what's going on Anakin Skywalker. I'm just giving birth over here! Honestly Anakin, I thought that you knew me better than that!" I snap.

Oops. I let my hormones to get the best of me and I spoke without thinking again. It's not the first time, but still. This time I did it in front of the entire Galaxy. Great, just great. This day can't get any better. Oww. Another contraction. My time is running short. It's a difference of 5 minutes between them. It's not supposed to go this fast.

I look up at my husband only to find him staring at me again. What has gotten into him today? He never looked at me that much when we're in public and he always manages to figure out what's wrong with me before I even realise.

"Giving birth?! Now you tell me woman!" said Anakin. Sometimes I just want to kick him. I tried to tell him for the past few minutes!

"Well, if you wouldn't have started at me and if you tried to figure out what was going on, you would have known a lot sooner. But that is not the point. You have to take me to a hospital quickly. My contractions are 5 minutes apart and I don't think you want me to give birth on a stage in front of the whole world."

Great. Just how many words are going to come out of my mouth for everyone to hear? I feel so guilty because of this. I know it's not my fault, but I can't help feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Ani. I didn't mean for this to happen." I start to cry when I say this. I truly hate my hormones.

"It's not your fault, Angel. You can't help it. You can't choose when the babies are born. It's happening now, so we have to head to a hospital. And before you say something, I know that we just revealed everything and I honestly don't care." Ani always manages to comfort me.

"Let's get this done."

And together we start walking to the nearest hospital, ignoring the socked people that we left behind.

 **AN: Hi! I'm so sorry that I made you wait for this chapter. I had to learn for the exams that I have this week and I couldn't update sooner. I don't know when the next chapter will be published, but I will try to do it soon.**


	4. A mother's confusion

**Chapter 4 (Jobal's POV)**

This day has finally come. A few days ago, there was an announcement about a meeting here in front of the Senate. When me and Ruwee heard about it we booked the places on the first flight to Coruscant. Sola, Darred, Ryoo and Pooja decided to join us. So here we are today, waiting for Padme to make the big speech. I am so proud of my youngest daughter. I never imagined that she will become the Chancellor. All she needs is a family and her life will be perfect.

Oh, here she is! Well, let's find out what is going on.

"Dear citizens of the Galactic Republic, it is my greatest pleasure to announce you that the Clone Wars has officially ended. A few days ago, a peace treaty was signed with the Separatist Leaders. We agreed that..."

The fact that the war is over doesn't concern me very much now. Padme wouldn't have stopped her speech without a reason. What's wrong with her? I see her turning to the Jedi and all I hear from her is "We've got problems. Big problems".

What does she mean with this? What problems? What is wrong with her? I am so worried that I almost miss the exchange between my daughter and Anakin Skywalker.

"Are you going to stay there and stare at me all day long or are you going to take me to a bloody hospital?!" So there is something wrong with her. But what? She doesn't look like she is ill. And I must say that her temper has grown.

"A hospital? Padme, what's going on?" I said it once and I'm going to say it again: it's obvious that Anakin has feelings for Padme. If only they would get together.

"What's going on?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! I'll tell you what's going on Anakin Skywalker. I'm just giving birth over here! Honestly Anakin, I thought that you knew me better than that!" SHE'S GIVING BIRTH?! How could I miss the fact that she's pregnant? And who is the father?

"Giving birth?! Now you tell me woman!" Wait a second! He knew this?! Padme told him, but she doesn' tell us?! Since when does she trusts him more than us?!

"Well, if you wouldn't have started at me and if you tried to figure out what was going on, you would have known a lot sooner. But that is not the point. You have to take me to a hospital quickly. My contractions are 5 minutes apart and I don't think you want me to give birth on a stage in front of the whole world." This is bad. Her contraction shouldn't be so close. She just started the labour.

"I'm sorry Ani. I didn't mean for this to happen." I don't even know why I have seen it before. It's evident she is pregnant. Her hormones are all over the place.

"It's not your fault, Angel. You can't help it. You can't choose when the babies are born. It's happening now, so we have to head to a hospital. And before you say something, I know that we just revealed everything and I honestly don't care." Angel? Since when does Anakin call Padme Angel? So, my daughter is pregnant with twins. Anything else that I missed?

"Let's get this done." Padme seems so confident. She sounds like she isn't in labour. How can she manage this?

I watch as Anakin leads Padme to the closest hospital and I can't help but wonder if these two are in a relationship.

"What just happend?" Ruwee says while looking shocked and confused.

"Trust me darling, I wish to know the same thing".

 **AN: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to publish the next one soon. If you have ideas for other stories write them in the rewiews. Bye!**


	5. The search begins

**Chapter 5 (Jobal's POV)**

I'm still trying to understand what just happend. Everything started just fine. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why couldn't Padme have a normal job after her second term as a Queen has ended? Why couldn't she tell us that she was in a relationship or that she was expecting not one but two babies? I look at the Jedi and see that they are very calm. What have we missed?

"Silence please! Thank you. As our beloved Chancellor said before she had to leave, we finally agreed on peace terms with the Separatists. If you want to see them, then you are welcomed to come in the entrance hall of the Senate's buliding and read them. Thank you for coming here today. I wish you a good day."

The end of Senator Organa's speech is supposed to make the people to leave, but it make the complete opposite.

There are screams like "Where is Chancellor Amidala?", "How could she be pregnant?", "Who's the father?", "Is Chancellor Amidala in a relationship with Master Skywalker?" and many other questions. This caused the Jedi to do something about this situation.

"Even if Chancellor Amidala is in a relationship with Master Skywalker, it is alright with us. The Jedi Code forbid a Jedi to have attachements for more than a thousand years, but that has recently changed. It is not forbiden to have attachements anymore. We agreed that only Knights and Masters can be in a relationship which willcbe watched for six months. If the Jedi completes its duty perfectly, then there is no reason for his or hers attachement to be broken. But if the Jedi lets its lover to come before duty, then they'll have to be separated untill that Jedi will manage to complete its duty without any distraction from the lover. I hope it is clear for everyone that wants to have a relationship with a Jedi. Your questions about the Chancellor and Master Skywalker will have to be adressed to them. Thank you for your patience and time." Master Kenobi says.

Well, that was a speech that could rival one of Padme's. My beautiful daughter. What is she doing right now? Has she given birth? I have to find her. One look to my family and we know that we have to find our other member no matter what.

"Lets go and ask Senator Organa or Master Kenobi. I'm sure one of them will know where Padme is." Ruwee says to everyone.

Our search for Padme has begun.


	6. Finding the location

**Chapter 6 (Jobal's POV)**

I think this is the biggest challange my family ever had. There are just so many people here and if we don't get to Senator Organa fast, we might lose the only chance to find Padme. We have to hurry. With that I start making my way in the crowd with more force.

"Excuse me, I have to get to the stage. Sorry." I can't believe just how snobish this people are. How can Padme live in such a place?

"And where do you think you are going?" a young woman asks me. I take my time to study her. She has her hair in a complicated style, her long dress is red with a lot of gems on it and she wears a pair of very high heels. I think she is a Senator or has a similar job. "I asked you 'where are you going'! Honestly, do you not know what respect is? Even so, I suggest you show me some or I swear that I will ruin you and your family!" Great. This attracted everyone's attention. Even the Senators and the Jedi are looking at us.

"Senator Chuchi, what is going on?" Senator Organa asks her before I can say anything.

So I was right. This woman is really a Senator. How can Padme work with her? Perhaps they don't stand each other.

"I'm sorry. I was actually in a hurry to get inside and I'm afraid I pushed Senator Chuchi out of my way. I apologise." I really hope no one will question me further.

"Who are you?" I spoke too soon.

"I am Jobal Naberrie of Naboo." I couldn't lie to him. I hope he doesn't know Padme"s birth name.

"Come with me. We have a lot to talk Lady Naberrie." So he knows.

I motion to my family to follow me and together we make our way inside with Senator Organa. He leads us to his office and tells us to make ourselves confortable. I want to start asking him about Padme, but something helds me back. I wait for him to start speaking.

"As you already saw, Padme has gone into labour earlier. I know it has come as a big shock to you. Padme had a reason for hiding the truth. I'm sorry, but it's not my secret to tell. All I can say is that your daughter is at the hospital where all the famous persons go. I can't remember its name, but I recall her telling me the place where she wanted to give birth to the twins if she couldn't go to Naboo. I suggest you go there as soon as possible if you want to be there in time to meet your new family members."

"Thank you for telling us where Padme is. I have a question if you don't mind me asking." I really need to know this. Even if it doesn't concern the birth of my youngest grandchildren.

"Go ahead my lady."

"Do Padme and Senator Chuchi get along? I'm way too curious.

"I had a feeling you would ask me that. No, the two of them don't get along. They actually hate each other."

"Good. I don't particulary like her either. Anyway, we have to go. Thank you for your time Senator Organa. We truly apreciate it." We really need to get to Padme otherwise I would've asked more about this. Who would have thought that my daughter would hate someone. A first time for everything, I guess.

I motion for my family to stand up and after we bid Senator Organa goodbye, we leave.

Sola gets out her datapad from her bag and starts searching directions for the hospital we must get to.

"Found it. It's actually very close. I would say that we can get there in five minutes."

Good. I don't think I can spend another hour without knowing how Padme is.


	7. The birth of the Skywalker twins

**AN: Hi! There is one thing I want to mention about the previous chapter. In the Star Wars saga, Senator Chuchi is not human. I decided for her to be human and she and Padme to hate eachother because Chuchi wants Anakin to be her lover. Like that will ever come true. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7 (Anakin's POV)**

I arrive with Padme at the hospital and I can tell that the babies are almost here. We go to the reception so a doctor could be announced about my Angel's situation.

"Hi! I need a doctor as soon as possible. I'm in labour and our twins are almost with us." Padme informs the receptionist.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait Miss. There is no doctor that can take you." How rude. She didn't even lift her eyes to look at us.

"I don't do this often, but you forced my hand. Do you know who I am?!" Padme says losing her temper.

"Like you can be som-oh! Chancellor Amidala! I deeply apologise. I will call a doctor right now." the receptionist replies after she saw who was at her desk. Did I mention that my wife is sometimes scary? "Please go to room number 432. It's on the fourth floor. Doctor Rool is waiting for you there."

"Thank you." I say before Padme could lose her temper again.

The ride with the lift is silent since neither of us know what to say. A contraction hits Padme again and I try to help her as much as I can.

"It's alright Angel.Everything it'd going to be fine. Think about the babies and how it will be when they are here."

The lift's doors open and together we make our way to room 432. We enter and the doctor greets us.

"Chancellor Amidala, Master Skywalker, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now my lady, I need you to change into this hospital gown. The fresher is right there."

I go with Padme to help her put the gown on. Once she's changed we go back into the room.

"Please lay on the bed Chancellor. Good. It looks like your children want to meet you now. I'll need you to push at your next contraction m'lady."

Padme looks up at me. All I can tell is "Time to meet the babies."

 **AN: I know it's a short chapter, but I have no idea how to write this part. Longer chapters coming soon!**


	8. A reunion at the hospital

**Chapter 8 (Jobal's POV)**

As soon as we reach the hospital we enter and go to the reception.

"Excuse me, do you know in which room Chancellor Amidala was sent?" I ask the receptionist. "I am her mother, Jobal Naberrie." I add hoping she will believe me.

"If I find out you lied to me, it will end very bad. She's in room number 432." the receptionist tells me.

We go to the lift and set it for the fourth floor. Everyone is silent since they are lost in their thoughts. We step out and start looking for the room Padme is in. I try to prepare for what we will find in her room. Has she given birth yet or is she still in labour? I tell my family to wait outside. I don't want to make Padme uncomfortable. I knock and after I hear "Come in" I go inside. I see my daughter laying on the bed with a baby in her arms. She has the biggest smile I ever saw at a mother. Next to the bed is Anakin Skywalker sitting on a chair with another baby in his arms. He is looking at the little one with fatherly ( **don't know if it's correct)** pride. I have my answers now. Anakin is the one that captured Padme's heart.

"Hi sweetheart." I can't think of anything else to say.

"Mom! I didn't expect you here so soon. Before you tell me anything, please, let me explain myself."

"There is no need for explaining now. All I want is to meet my new grandchildren." She will explain everything when the others are inside. "So, what are their names?"

Anakin and Padme look at each other and share a tiny nod, a nod you could jave missed if you didn't pay attention to them.

"This little one in my arms is Luke and the precious girl Anakin is holding is Leia. Together they are the Skywalker twins."

"Can I hold one of them?" I wouldn't mind holding both of them. They are adorable.

Padme motions for me to come closer and she hands me little Luke. He has soft blond hair and blue eyes. He definitely looks like his father. I can tell he will be a great Jedi just like Anakin. I give back Luke to Padme and Anakin hands me Leia. She is the perfect image of her mother. She has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She will certainly take after Padme and will become an amazing Senator.

There is a knock on the door that brings us back to reality. I almost forgot the others are waiting.

"Everyone else is outside. Should I go after them?"

"Actually mom, I have a better idea. Come in!"

Ruwee, Sola, Darred, Ryoo and Pooja enter and their eyes fall on little Luke and Leia.

"Aunt Padme! Uncle Anakin!" Ryoo and Pooja scream and run up to their aunt and possible uncle. They hug each other without the girls crushing Luke.

"How are you feeling Padme?" Ruwee asks our youngest daughter.

"I'm fine dad. A bit tired, but fine." It's normal for her to feel like this. I would've been worried if she wasn't feeling tired. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"You are very right, little sister. So you better start from the beginning." Sola tells Padme and her words couldn't be more true.

Lets her the story of Padme Nabberie Amidala and Anakin Skywalker.

 **AN: Hi everyone! I really hope you like this chapter. Please let me reviews to know what you think. Bye!**


	9. The story of Anakin and Padme Skywalker

**Chapter 9 (Padme's POV)**

I'm so nervous about telling my family about my secret life. What will they say? Will they be dissapointed? I consider not saying anything, but they deserve to know. I don't need any other suitor brought by them.

"Me and Anakin met thirteen years ago when I was the Queen of Naboo. When I was going to Coruscant to tell the Senate about the Trade Federation's invasion the ship crashed on Tatooine. I went with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn to search for the parts we needed for the ship. We entered a shop where I met Anakin. He was a slave there. He thought I was an Angel."

"I still think that you are one." says my husband. I blush and smile at him.

"The owner refused to sell us the parts because credits are useless on that planet. A sandstorm was coming so Anakin insisted we go to his house and stay there. I don't remember very well what happend after we had dinner with his mother, but the next thing we knew was Anakin entering the podrace that was taking place the next day. Little did he know that he wasn't only competing for the parts, but for his freedom as well. He won and came with us to Coruscant to go before the Jedi Council. Master Jinn thought that Anakin is what the Jedi call the Chosen One. I will explain more about it later. The Masters said he was too old to become a Jedi, so he came with us back to Naboo. You already know how my meeting went. We fought the Trade Federation and won after Anakin distroyed their main ship. A Sith Lord killed Master Jinn in battle and Qui-Gon's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, killed that Sith. After this Anakin became Obi-Wan's Padawan and went to the Jedi Temple to start his training. Ten years later we met again when my life was in danger. He was assigned as my Jedi protector. We went to Naboo were I would've been safe. But as soon as we got there we realised something - we were falling in love. I tried to resist it because of our duty. Anakin was having dreams about his mother's death, so I decided that we should go to Tatooine to see if she was alright. Watto, the one that owned Shmi and Anakin, told us that he sold Shmi to a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars. We went to his farm, only to discover that Shmi was taken by Tusken Raiders a month before we arrived. Anakin went after her and the next day he came back with her body. She died in her son's arms. During her funeral we recived a message from Master Kenobi saying that he needed help on Geonosis. After an 'argument' with Anakin we headed to help Obi-Wan. After not even an hour on the planet we got arrested and we were sentenced to death. Then the Battle of Geonosis followed. Anakin lost his right arm to Count Dooku, another Sith Lord. We had a week of rest before we came back to Coruscant and to our duties. During that week, me and Anakin got married. I confessed my feelings for him on Geonosis before we were lead to the main arena to our 'deaths'. We had a brief honeymoon. After we came back Anakin went to fight in the war and I resumed my activities as a Senator. Almost nine months ago we had a leave of ten days which we spent on Naboo. During that time I got pregnant. I only discovered two months later. After our short reunion Anakin went back to the war. He came back home after six months. I was very nervous to tell him about the baby, but it appeared that my worries have been for nothing. Anakin was very happy about becoming a father. But this happiness didn't last long. That night he dreamed about me dying in childbirth. He was scared to lose me, so he started to search for a solution. Palpatine told Anakin about a Sith Legend - Darth Plagueis was known to have the power to save people from death. I don't know what happend after this. About three weeks ago Anakin discovered that Palpatine was the Sith Lord the Jedi were looking for. He announced the Council and four Masters went to kill the Chancellor. Anakin went to Palpatine's office after a while and when he got there he killed the Sith, bringing balance to the Force and making the Prophecy about the Chosen One come true. I was elected two days later as the new Chancellor and well, you know the rest. So, here we are with little Luke and Leia Skywalker that had joined us not even an hour ago."

I finally finish my story. I never realised it was that long. I look up at my family and see they are quite shocked. Who wouldn't be? I feel Anakin take my hand in his and I turn my eyes towards him. He has a smile on his face and I can't help but return it. I look down at Luke who is asleep in my arms and I feel very happy about my life with my Jedi husband.

 **AN: I finally managed to write a longer chapter. I can't promise that the next chapter will be this long or longer. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have some medical problems and I'm in a hospital. So, please, deal with me. Bye!**


	10. Reactions and questions

**Chapter 10 ( Padme's POV)**

Why aren't they saying anything? My family stood there looking at me in silence for over five minutes. It's getting annoying.

"So, let me get this straight. You two are married?" Dad asks me and Anakin. I just tell him a very long story with a lot of action and this is the first thing he asks me? What's wrong with him? Weren't I clear enough?

"Yes, Dad, we are." You don't know how hard it is not to snap at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sola asks.

"It was because of the Jedi Code. I wasn't allowed to form attachements and if the Jedi Council found out about our marriage I would have been expelled and Padme could have losed her position in the Senate. We couldn't risk it." Anakin explains why we had to keep everything a secret.

"And why hid it for the past three weeks? Especially when the Jedi Code had changed." Sola points out.

"Because I thought you would be dissapointed in me." I say very low.

"Honey, we could never be dissapointed in you. You've done so many great things for Naboo and for the Galaxy. You deserve to be happy. If Anakin makes you feel happy, then we have nothing against your relationship. And honestly, you have cute babies. As a grandmother, I want more grandchildren from you two." The last statement earned a chuckle from everyone and even Luke and Leia giggled at this.

"Don't worry Mom. We won't stop at two children. We want a lot of kids. Maybe eight."

The atmosphere is not tense anymore. We joke and laugh together, but I know they still have a lot of questions. Everything will be answered on time. For now, we are just a family that welcomed two new members. I finally feel at peace after a long time.

"Wait a second. I just realised something. Ryoo, Pooja, did you know anything about your aunt's marriage?" Sola asks her daughters. I try very hard not to laugh at the scene in front of me.

"Maybe..." my nieces say together, putting on their best innocent faces. This is too hilarious.

"And you decided that we shouldn't know?" Oh no, dear sister, I know where this is going.

"I might have told them not to tell you anything. And I must say that it was quite the chase back there." I hope they won't be mad at me.

"Don't worry Padme. We understand why you needed to keep this a secret." Darred speaks before Sola could say something.

As I said earlier - one big happy family. **AN: Another chapter done. More coming soon.**


	11. Welcome home

**Chapter 11 (Anakin's POV)**

Padme and the twins were released after twenty-four hours. Right now we are preparing to leave the hospital. The only problem we had was the Holo-reporters that were waiting for us at the entrance. Me and Padme agreed that we don't want pictures of Luke and Leia to be all over the Holo-news.

"We could use my cloak to shield them. Not to wrap it around them. I would hold them close to my chest and cover them." I propose to Padme.

"Lets try it then."

After 5 minutes we finally manage to cover the twins. As soon as we exit the hospital we are overwhelmed with questions from the reporters.

"Chancellor Amidala! How did you manage to hide your pregnancy?"

"Who is the father?"

"Are you and Master Skywalker in a relationship?"

"Were are the babies?"

We ignore them and make our way to the speeder, pushing them away as we move. Don't judge us, we only want to protect the twins. When we get to the speeder I let Padme get in the driver's seat since I am still holding and shielding Luke and Leia.

In less than ten minutes we arrive at our apartment at 500 Republica. We are glad that there is a security guard at the entrance. The reporters that followed us couldn't get in. We enter the lift and Padme presses the button for our home and once it stops she introduces the code for the doors to open. We agreed for this since we didn't want anyone to enter and to find me and Padme kissing or cuddling or Force knows what. As soon as we step into the apartment I don't hesitate to tell Luke and Leia "Welcome home".

I go to their nursery which is next to the master bedroom. The walls are painted to represent a meadow from Naboo, the two cribs are at a short distance from each other, a wardrobe is in the opposite corner and there is an armchair next to the window. The toys are in a trunk next to the wardrobe's doors. Me and Padme decorated it a few days after I came home from the war. The other crib, the new toys and baby clothes were bought about two weeks ago. I place Luke and Leia in their cribs and go back to tha sitting room. When I get there I find my beautiful Padme asleep on the couch. I guess she is still exhausted from giving birth to the twins. I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom. I lay down on the bed with her at my side and I swear that I've never felt so happy. My life is finally complete.

 **AN: I don't know how many chapters I will write to this story. I am running out of ideas. If you have an idea for a chapter, please, tell me about it.**


	12. Council meeting and thoughts

**Chapter 12 (Anakin's POV)**

I wake up to my beeping comm-link. I pick it up and go into the sitting room since Padme is still sleeping.

"Skywalker." I say into it.

"Anakin, I know your babies just came into this world, but you still have duties to attend to.' I reconise Obi-Wan's voice and I wonder what I did now.

"What did I do this time?"

"It's what you didn't do Anakin. You are late for the Council meeting."

"Damn it, I forgot. I'll be there as soon as possible. Skywalker out."

I rush back into the bedroom, change my clothes and leave a note on Padme's datapad saying where I was going. I take my speeder and speed to the Jedi Temple. Once I arrive there I start running towards the Council's room. I get there in three minutes. I think I just broke a record.

"I'm sorry I'm late Masters. I overslept." I say after I bow to them.

"Don't worry, Master Skywalker. Now, take your seat." Master Windu tells me.

"Curious about your relationship, the Galaxy is." Master Yoda says to me after I sit down.

"Me and Padme are holding a press conference today so we can reveal our marriage and to respond most of the questions the reporters will have."

"And what about the Queen of Naboo? Does she know?" Ki-Adi Mundi asks me.

"The Queen will be informed by Padme later."

After this we talk about some Padawan"s knighting ceremony. The war made them improve their skills so they wouldn't be killed. My thoughts shift to Ahsoka. What is she doing right now? Is she safe? I know it's been a year, but I am still a little heartbroken that she left the Order. I understood her decision. After all, how many times did I want to leave as well? There's been so much tension around here because of the war that some of the younger Padawans and a few Knights had mental breakdowns. Siri had her hands full this years. **(AN: Lets imagine Siri Tachi is a Jedi Healer.)**

I was so lost in my thoughts that I only snap out of them when I felt Obi-Wan's hand on my shoulder. I look around and see that we are the only ones left in the Council's Chamber.

"You were thinking about the war and Ahsoka, weren't you?" my old Master asks me.

"I can't help but think about what would've happend if she stayed. I miss her so much Obi-Wan. I feel like a part of me was destroyed when she left. She is like the sister I never had."

"I know what you mean. Ahsoka is like a sister to me too, just like you are my brother. She is quite happy, if I heard right." Obi-Wan's words made me confused. What does he mean with that? "Now, lets go to the Senate. Your press conference will start soon and I really think you want to see the surprise me and Padme prepared for you after it."

"Surprise? What are you talking about Obi-Wan?" I ask him.

"You'll see soon enough. Lets go."

And with that he starts draging me to the Temple's hangar.

 **AN: It seems that I will continue this story for a while. Keep reading! Love you guys!**


	13. Discussions and preparations

**Chapter 13 (Padme's POV)**

I wake up and feel that Anakin is not next to me. I see my datapad and read my husband's message:

 _"My dear Angel,_ _I'm sorry that I had to leave, but there was a Council meeting this morning. I'm sure it's nothing important. Don't forget to talk with the Queen and prepare for the press conference this afternoon._ _Love,_ _Your Anakin"_ So I'm all alone if you don't count tge twins. I get dressed in a simple, blue dress and head to the sitting room. I get my projector and I call the Queen.

"Hello, your Excellency, how can I help you?" a handmaiden asks me.

"I need to talk to the Queen if it's possible."

"Wait a moment, my lady." and with that my projector turned black before the image of Ana Apailana appeared before me.

"Your Majesty." I greet her.

"Chancellor Amidala, this is a surprise, especially with the rumours about you being pregnant. I believe that they are false, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid you are wrong, yout Majesty. I was indeed pregnant and I gave birth to twins two days ago. You see, three years ago, right at the beginning of the Clone Wars, me and Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker got married. I know it was forbiden back there, but we didn't care about what could had happend. Right now, I just hope that I didn't bring shame to Naboo because of my decision." I tell her and wair for her reaction.

"You didn't bring any shame to the planet Padme. Anakin saved us all when he destroyed the Trade Federation's ship. We are very happy to welcome him among us. Congratulations on your marriage and your children Chancellor."

Okay, i didn't expect this. I thought she would say that she is dissapointed or something similar to this.

"Thank you, your Highness. I'm afraid I have to end the call since I still need to get ready for a press conference. May the Force be with you my Queen."

"May the Force be with you too Chancellor Skywalker."

With that I end the call and go to the fresher to see what to do with my hair. In the end I decided not to do anything to it.

I get Luke and Leia out of their cribs and change their little clothes. I go with them to the complex's hangar, with 3PO right behind me; Dorme is already at the Senate. As I arrive at my speeder Captain Typho greets me with a shocked expression. I can't blame him, I would be the same. I don't think I can tell him


	14. The press conference

**Chapter 14 (Anakin's POV)**

I never saw Obi-Wan like this. What has gotten him so excited? As we get closer to the Senate's building I feel more nervous. I'm the Hero with no Fear, I shouldn't feel like this. How can I be nervous just because of a little press conference, where my marriage would be revealed, my babies 'exposed'...Snap out of it Skywalker! You have to be strong. For Padme and for the twins.

We land in a private landing bay and go to my love's office. I go inside and see Padme at her desk looking over some papers. When she sees me she gets up and I take her in my arms. I feel her trembling and I know she is just as nervous as I am.

"Everything is going to be alright Angel. It will be over soon." I say and I kiss her softly on her lips. I can feel that Obi-Wan remained in the hall and I am grateful that he gave us a private moment.

"I know. I just hope that no one will hate us. It would be a real problem if the people revolted against the Chancellor. I would gladly retire if that's what they wish, but the Senators don't want me to go. It could lead us to a Civil War, something we don't need." Padme tells me and I understand her point of view. This Galaxy can't have another war.

"They won't hate you. They will be surprised, but they will understand why we kept this a secret. They have lovers too, Padme. At least some of them. They know how it is to be in love." I do my best to calm my wife.

"You're right. Lets go. If we don't hurry, we are going to be late."

She leads me back in the hall and I'm surprised that Obi-Wan is not here. We go to a conference room where the reporters are waiting for us. Inside, the room is full of persons. This is going to be hard.

"Good day everyone. I am sure you all have questions about what happend a few days ago. I am here with Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker to explain everything. All I ask is to try to understand the circumstances of what I am about to tell you. Three years ago, when the Clone Wars had started, me and Master Skywalker got married. Back there the Jedi Code didn't allow Anakin to form attachements, so we knew that we were risking his position as a Jedi and my position as a Senator. We managed to hide our marriage during the war, but it wasn't easy. Almost nine months ago me and Anakin had a ten days leave and we decided to spend our time on my home planet of Naboo. About two months later I found out that something wonderful had happend when we were there. I was pregnant. I was afraid of what Anakin would say since we agreed to have children only after the war was over. And you know what happend two days ago. As I was giving my speech about the end of the war and the peace with the Separatists my water broke and a few minutes after I arrived at the hospital I gave birth to mine and Anakin's twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker. I know that maybe some of you don't like the fact that I lied to everyone and because of this I will retire if that's what you wish. I don't want to cause a Civil War. Thank you for hearing me out".

When Padme finished her speech I took her hand and led her out of the room towards her office.

"Wait!" Padme stops suddenly and I look at her. "I have a surprise for you." she says and starts dragging me to the other side of the Senate's building.

 ** _AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my life as school is hetic. Next chapter coming soon._**


	15. The surprise

**Chapter 15 (Anakin's POV)**

We reached the side of the Senate which I'm not very familiar with. Padme stops me in front of an office door. I try to remember why it seems familiar and then it hits me. Senator Lux Bonteri's office. The office of the Senator that Ahsoka has a crush on. What are we doing here?

"Go inside Ani. The surprise is waiting for you there." my wife says.

I enter in the office an close the door. A figure is standing by the windows, but I can't see who it is.

"Married, huh? To be honest I did see it coming." the mysterious person says. A female.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"Don't you recognize your old Padawan anymore Skyguy?" she said and then turned around. I recognized her from the moment she said the nickname she has for me.

"Ahsoka!" I exclaim and I rushed foward to hug her. As we broke apart I ask her "Did Padme bring you here?"

"Yes. Well, she, Obi-Wan and Lux plotted this." It explains why my old Master acted the way he did.

"Please tell me you're not leaving again Snips. You're like a daughter for me. I can't lose you again." Tears are falling on my cheeks and I could care less about it.

"You know I can't Anakin. I can't return to the Jedi, not yet at least. I've been staying with Lux for the past year. I don't have anywhere to stay here on Coruscant since Lux still didn't move from his home planet." Ahsoka says with tears in her eyes. "You're like my father Master, but there is no way I can remain here."

"There is 'Soka. You can stay with me and Padme until Lux comes. And don't you dare tell me that you will bother us because it's not true. Padme sees you as her daughter as well. Please Snips, come stay with us."

i can see that she's trying to say no, but in the end she says "I'll come with you.".

I slip my arm around her shoulders and I guide her to the door. Once we exit I see that Padme left a note saying she went home. I take Snips to the speeder and I sped towards 500 Republica. I land on one of the bigger balconies and as we get out my wife comes to us.

"It's good to see that you decided to stay Ahsoka." Padme says while she hugs my former Padawan.

"Well, leaving wasn't really an option since Anakin insisted that I stay here until Lux will move to Coruscant."

"And if you have any intentions of leaving, I will lock you in your room." I say half joking, half serious.

"Don't worry. I plan to stay for as long as you'll have me." Ahsoka answers.

"I'll hold you to that."

 ** _AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. More coming soon._**


	16. Luke and Leia's godparents

**Chapter 16 (Ahsoka's POV)**

I must say that I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I missed Anakin and Padme a lot. I always suspected that they are together, but I never imagined they are actually married with two children. Speaking of the twins...

"Can I meet Luke and Leia?" I ask my former Master and his wife.

"Of course Snips. Come with me."

He leads mr to a room next to the master bedroom. He gestures for me to enter and I do so. In the cribs were the babies. 'Such cuties' I think.

I go over to them and I bend down to take both of them in my arms. Luke is the image of his father, with blue eyes and soft blond hair, and Leia is the image of her mother, with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

I can see Anakin and Padme muttering something to each other in the doorway, but I don't pay much attention to them. These little ones in my arms are too precious.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin calls my name.

"Yes?"

"Me and Padme talked and...well, we want you to be our twins' godmother."

I look at him with a stunned face. Me?! The twins' godmother?! I never expected Anakin to choose me to take care of his children if something happens with him and Padme.

"Y-you're sure?" I ask them.

"Yes Ahsoka. We kept thinking and we came with the conclusion that no one is better to be the twins' godmother than you." Padme tells me. "What do you say Ahsoka?"

"I would be honored."

We spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. In my opinion, the most funniest thing that happend was Anakin changing the twins. I know he's new at it, but it doesn't mean that it's not funny.

The doorbell rang and me and Padme looked confused while Anakin started to smile.

"It's just Obi-Wan. I told him to drop by." he tells us.

He raises from the couch and he goes to allow Obi-Wan to enter.

"Hello Master." Anakin greets the older Jedi.

"Hello to you too, Anakin. I must say tht you're invitation surprised me a bit." he says while standing in the lift.

"Do come in Obi-Wan." Padme says as she went to stand by Anakin.

"Thank you Padme."

The three of them came back and sat down on the couch.

"I won't keep you here very long since I know you want to go back to the temple." Anakin says. "Me and Padme talked and we would like to ask you if you want to be our twins' godfather. We already talked with Ahsoka and she agreed to be their godmother."

I can't believe I get to see this. Obi-Wan is completely speechless and the look on his face is hilarious.

"I-you-Padme-I-" Obi-Wan tries to talk but fails. At this, me, Anakin and Padme burst out laughing. "It's not funny. But to answer you Anakin. I would be honored to be your twins' godfather."

"Thank you for accepting Obi-Wan." Padme says.

We stay and talk for a few more minutes. After Obi-Wan leaves I go to my room and lay on the bed. I think about the last few hours and the change they brought and before I know it I am fast asleep.

 ** _AN: The next chapter is going to be the epilogue since I don't have any other ideas for this story. I already started to write another one, but I'm still working on it so it will be a while untill I publish it._**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue *19 years later* (Anakin's POV)**

19 years had passed since the Clone Wars ended. 19 years since I could've turned to the Dark Side.

A lot of things happend these years. Mainly our family expending.

About a year after Luke and Leia were born we discovered that Padme was pregnant again. Nine months later we were the parents of Shmi and Ben Skywalker. Soon after, meaning less than a year, Grace joined us. Her hair has two colours, blonde and brown, due to Padme being very exposed to the Force during that pregnancy. Ten months later we have Jinn and then eleven months after him followed our last children and pair of twins, Owen and Obi-Wan.

Right now we have a family reunion at the Varykino Lake House. Luke, Leia, Han Solo, who is Leia's boyfriend, and the Naberries arrived earlier today and will stay for a couple of days.

After Grace was born and Padme's term as the Chancellor ended we moved to Naboo and we've been staying at the Lake House ever since.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Me and Padme have something to tell you." I say.

"Something wonderful has happend." Padme continues. "I know that me and Anakin are a little too old for this, but we are happy it happend now. I'm pregnant."

When my wife said this everyone rushed to congratulate us.

"Is there a moment when you two don't announce that you're expecting?" Ahsoka says as she and my old Master come on the balcony.

Ahsoka stayed with me and Padme for two weeks. When Lux came to Coruscant he asked Snips to come live with him and she accepted. They've been happily married for the past eleven years and two years after their wedding they had a human baby girl named Hope.

Obi-Wan, my Master, not my baby, helped me train the kids. All of them started their training when they were six years old and I plan to do the same with baby Kara. We know it's a girl, but we want it to be a surprise for the rest of the family. After all, they wouldn't find out the gender with the Force if me and Padme tell them we want it to be a surprise.

I look around me at my family and it suddenly hits me. I could've lost everything if I choosed to help Palpatine that day. Luke and Leia would've been born, but Padme would've certainly hate me and she would take them and run. Snips might have never return to Coruscant. Obi-Wan could've been dead. And I would've lived every day in pain and hate.

I'm glad I decided to remain on the Light Side of the Force.

 ** _AN:_ _This is the end of the story guys. Thank you so much for reading until the end. About two weeks ago I recived a review from a person asking me to write Ahsoka's wedding with Lux and I will do it. The wedding will be a different story and maybe I will add Anakin's reaction to Ahsoka's pregnancy with baby Hope. I am close to posting the story I've been working on so you will have two new stories to read. Stay turned! Love you guys!_**


End file.
